Wilderness
Wilderness regions are uncontrolled regions on the Map, and may be hills, mountains, lakes, etc. Conquering these regions will improve production of the relevant resource. How much your production is increased depends on the level of the region(level 1 will give you 5% and level 10 will give you 50% more resources, each level gives you 5 more% -- level x 5...e.g. lvl3 wild x 5 is 15% ). The level of the region impacts how hard the region is to conquer and how many troops you will need. You can scout before you try to conquer the region to get an idea of what kind of troops you will need. In Wilderness regions level 5 up to 10 you may find crests but it is very random. Charts Units in Wilderness This chart indicates how many troops you will encounter in an unoccupied wilderness: Traps regenerate 10% of that level every 5 minutes. Defeated Wilderness Forces repopulate 10% of that level every 5 minutes. Fighting in the Wilderness Note that the effectiveness of your troops in battle is determined by the level of your knight and your levels in fletching, metal alloys, poisoned edge and healing potions. With the addition of Traps in the patch of 25. February, it is no longer possible to conquer a Wilderness level 2 and above without any losses. '' '''Updated Tutorial - May 23, 2010' Send as many milita or supply troops as there are traps in the first wave, and they will all be sacrificed to the traps. Note: Supply troops are slower than militia however, ballistaes are even slower than both, so, for lv 8+ wilds, it can be more economical to use supply troops as sacrifices. Here is a basic chart that indicates the properties of different levels: * Wave 2 - Main Attack must be done as quickly as possible after Wave 1 starts it march. Traps will respawn and kill your fighting troops in Wave 2 in 15-30 seconds. Make sure you use economical to use up Supply Troops in both waves or you may have your 2nd wave overtaking your 1st Suicide Run wave. By the time you're hitting a Level 5 Wilderness hopefully you've researched Featherweight Powder at least to Level 2 so that each Supply Troop can carry 240 Resource units. At Level 5, the respawning rate of the traps are instant. In 15 seconds the 50 traps will kill 50 Archers of your second wave. Make your 2nd wave marches immediately after the 1st Suicide Run wave within 14 seconds. **(On level 8 to 10 wilderness add 1 ballista to militia wave to make timer similar.) *** Make sure your 2nd wave hits the wild as as soon as possible after 1st wave, all traps will regen within 5 minutes. **** Please also make sure your fletching lvl matches the ones given below for desired results. The point of this chart is to give you the lowest loss scenario. Losing 20k militia for 1 wild is NOT efficient when you can do it by losing per say 50 catas. Stop messing with the low level wilds and adding 20 different wave setups for 9-10. Go to Wilderness Research to put up your research data. This table below is ONLY for the lowest cost loss or the easiest. Contributors *Lord MightyMarv *Lady Sarena of Council of Elders *Furnix, Theo, and Dreldan'=' *Persephassa *Brooklyn *Casper_DM *Checelieto = zeusmaxfield *NoodleOh *Desero *Eshara24 *Altiar *MiLkDudD12 *Lord AP0LL0 *Chrishaas *Azurwraith (added level 8 no loss scenario) *Updated Rows and Table style Desero 21:42, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Other Links *Fighting in the Wilderness (additional) *Please contribute to Wilderness Research (For lv 8-10 Research). Multi-wave Attacks Your Rally Point must be at least Lvl. 2 to send two attacks from the same location. You must also have 2 knights available (not assigned a current role.) You need to time the 2 waves so that the Archers arrive 1-15 seconds after the Militiamen. You need Fletching researched to the level of the wilderness you are attacking. To help with coordinating march times, go back into the march screen immediatly and send the required supply troops with the archers. This slows the archers to the marching speed of the 1st wave of supply troops and avoids an overtaking situation. Don't allow the second wave to overtake the first - send at least one of the slowest type of the first wave along with the second. Better still, use two tabs in your browser both loaded with the map and create each wave in a separate tab, that way you can launch waves in a few seconds of each other. The Troop Speed page has a link to a web-based calculator that includes all skill effects, or follow the link here: KoC Troop Speed Calculator. Here is an Excel table that will help with march timing Marching Calculator (provided by Darkfeather1) Crests in the Wilderness Starting with Tournament of Crests, Crests started dropping in the game. Some of these are also needed to build both your third City and fourth City. Types of Wilderness Mountains Woods Hills Grasslands Lakes Plains Bogs Owning a Wilderness In a city you can own as many wildernesses as high is you Castle level. This doesn't affect the level of wilderness you can own. For example, if you have four cities with the four castles to level nine you can own up to 36 wildernesses. You can keep attacking wildernesses with all your slots filled but you won't receive its benefits. However, Crests can be found in these wilderness you attack but you don't get to own. Since July 20th, 2010 you can defend your wildernesses by adding traps or getting mercenaries. The traps are bought with 200 Gold each (only gold, not other resources). Traps are destroyed when triggered, and will need to be rebuilt manually but they've got the advantage that they are built immediately. The number of traps you can have depends on the wilderness level (100 x wilderness level --> 600 traps for level 6) Mercenaries are soldiers who will defend your lands for you while your troops are away. They do not consume food but they need to get paid with Gold . You can hire three different types of mercenaries: Novices (200 gold/hour), Intermediates (400 gold/hour) or Veterans (1000 gold/hour). Novice: Militiaman 260 Scout 100 Pikeman 410 Swordsman 330 Intermediate: Scout 100 Swordsman 340 Archer 340 Cavalry 320 Veteran: Scout 100 Cavalry 400 Heavy Cavalry 200 Ballista 400 Novice Mercenaries Intermediate Mercenaries Veteran Mercenaries Category:Battle Category:Actual Reports